El Bosque de la Muerte
by Enkelii chan
Summary: Era escandalosa, estaba completamente loca, y era odiosa, pero había sido más lista que él. Sometió a todo su equipo en menos de diez minutos. No la soportaba, era inaguantable... y ese pelo, ¿Morado? ¿Quien demonios tiene el pelo morado? "¿Que me ves espantapajaros ?


_Hola! Solo pasaba por aquí a dejara una pequeña idea que se me ha ocurrido._

_Ya saben, Naruto y toda la comarca no me pertenece, y no soy una escritora famosa aun, así que no recibo nada a cambio de escribir. En realidad, lo hago por gusto._

_Diviertanse !_

* * *

**El Bosque de la muerte.**

_by Enkelii Chan_

_1. Mitarashi Anko._

_..._

– Baka, baka baka baka baka ... . – refunfuñaba Kakashi, no era posible que Óbito fuera taan impuntual, y menos en un día tan importante como lo era El día del Segundo examen Chunnin, esta vez lo iba a colgar, lo amarraría de la punta de los pies en la copa del árbol más alto que encontrara y lo dejaría colgado toda la semana. No un árbol no, de la punta de la nariz de una de las caras de los Kages en la montaña, para que todos supieran lo incompetente que era.

– Óbito todavía tiene 10 minutos Kakashi, no te enojes– le dijo Rin con una voz muy dulce.

– Siempre tan optimista Rin, pero es un día muy importante, debemos cruzar este examen en equipo, y obviamente sin él aquí no podemos ni empezar.

– Todos nos están mirando Kakashi... Mejor guardemos compostura.

Era verdad, Rin y Kakashi eran el blanco de risas en ese momento. Todos se habían percatado del equipo incompleto, y de la expresión de enojo del novato número uno en clase de ese año.

– Oe Kakashi, ¿no crees que te falta alguien? – le gritaban sus compañeros burlándose de él.

– No les prestes atención, – dijo Rin– igual nosotros si somos un equipo, aunque Iniciemos tarde el examen, terminaremos con tiempo de sobra.

¿Podría ser eso cierto?

Definitivamente las habilidades de su equipo eran exuberantes, eran casi invencibles. Pasaban horas de entrenamiento juntos, su sensei era el mejor ninja de la aldea... No podían ser derrotados. ¿Verdad?

A decir verdad, lo estaba meditando, había muchos buenos ninjas a su alrededor, para empezar estaban los mayores. Aquellos gennin que eran varios años mas grandes que ellos, que seguramente tenían más experiencia que todos los novatos recién salidos de la Academia, también era seguro que este no era su primer intento de pasar el examen Chunnin. Lo que les volvía a dar otra ventaja por encima.

Luego estaban sus compañeros, los otros novatos, todos eran excepcionales. Conocía a la perfección a varios, Gai su energético Taijutsu, no era alguien a quien subestimar, en su equipo estaba Genma,... Con ellos dos el equipo se volvía interesante, por otro lado estaban Ibiki y Hayate, ese ultimo era el menor ahí presente, el mas pequeño del los novatos, alguien de cuidado, e Ibiki un genio en estrategia sin duda. Y finalmente estaba _ella_.

Otra de las pequeñas graduadas, pero era de las más fuertes, no por nada era de su generación y aun así era dos años menor que él. Cuando se graduó de la academia el genio, de generaciones, uno de los tres Sannin, la eligió para estar bajo su tutela, Mitarashi Anko, era alumna directa de Orochimaru, la única alumna. El sannin no eligió a nadie más.

Minato Namikaze, sensei de Kakashi, había sido entrenado por otro de los sannin, ... Pero ella, Mitarashi, estaba bajo la tutela directa de Orochimaru. Eso lo ponía a pensar.

– ¿Que tanto me miras espanta–pajaros? –le dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Rin miró a su compañero con un poco de duda, estaba enojado y a la defensiva, miraba a los otros ninjas con una cara de pocos amigos, y ahora estaba retando a una chica con la mirada.

– ¿Kakashi? – dijo en voz baja, su comportamiento era extraño.

– ¿Por que Orochimaru solo la eligió a ella?

– ...– Rin se cohibió, la mirada de Mitarashi Anko le resultaba muy pesada, ni si quiera intento sostenerle la mirada. Todos sabían quien era ella, era muy fuerte, y durante la academia mantuvo un promedio altísimo. Era alguien con quien Rin no quisiera pelear.

Anko no dudaba de sus habilidades, se sentía halagada de que el novato numero uno la estuviera mirando asesinamente, ese sujeto era un rival, los rumores decían que Minato podría ser un Hokage excelente, estaba en la lista de los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea, no demasiado lejos de su sensei, Orochimaru. Y Minato, era el sensei de esos dos.

– ¿Donde esta tu otro compañero? –le dijo a Kakashi, luego empezó a caminar hacia ellos, con el paso fuerte. Pero ellos no le contestaron nada al respecto, sonrío ante el poder enmudecerlos, sabía de sobra que Obito no era puntual, llegaría mas de media hora después de empezado el examen. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el _perro_?

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo, se había sorprendido, casi nadie tenia idea de que él tenía un ninken, ¿lo había averiguado ella? ¿se lo había dicho su sensei?

El entrecejo fruncido de Kakashi simbolizaba victoria para Anko. Se quedó a menos de medio metro de él, mirándolo fijamente, intentando escudriñar los secretos de Kakashi con sólo verlo a los ojos, él intentaba lo mismo. Pero era completamente inútil. Ninguno tenía la habilidad de leer mentes. Lo único que podían concluir el uno del otro era que no había miedo, no había duda, y no habría misericordia si se llegasen a encontrar en el campo de batalla.

–¿Kakashi? – dijo Rin para interrumpir el duelo de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo. Amos ninjas miraron fijamente a la castaña.

– Atención todos– dijo el examinador – en cinco minutos se abrirán las puertas del bosque, prepárense.

– Eres un ninja médico, ¿No es así? – le dijo Anko Mitarashi a Rin

– _Se dio cuenta con solo mirarla unos segundos__–_ pensó Kakashi, pocas personas estaban al tanto de que Rin recibía entrenamiento médico.

– ... Si – respondió Rin sonando firme ante Mitarashi.

–Ten cuidado, quizás exista alguien que quiera usar tus habilidades. –le dijo Anko con una sonrisa. Para Kakashi eso había sido suficiente, no estaba de humor para recibir advertencias, consejos o cualquier cosa de otro ninja en el examen.

– Creo que ya te tienes que ir – dijo el Hatake, interponiéndose entre Anko y Rin, –tu equipo te espera.

Anko miró con una curiosa sonrisa al Hatake, luego se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo y murmurar algo al oído es este. Lo que sea que ella le haya dicho, hizo que Kakashi sintiera un escalofrío bajando por sus hombros y espalda, Anko lo dijo en una voz tan bajita, que sus labios rozaron ligeramente el oído del Hatake. Eso causó el estremecimiento, y una mirada de desconcierto que se quedó en Kakashi incuso cuando Anko ya estaba con su equipo revisando la estrategia junto antes de entrar.

Y cuando empezó el examen y todos entraron corriendo, solo Rin y Kakashi se quedaron en frente de la puerta. El examinador dijo que no había inconvenientes en esperar al ultimo miembro del equipo, el problema era para los chicos, **era su tiempo** el que se malgastaba.

Y como era de esperarse, Obito llegó mucho tiempo después, y claro luego de un fuerte reclamo (o regaño) por parte de Kakashi, y una sonrisa amable de Rin. Los tres entraron al Bosque de la Muerte para hacer su segundo examen.

. . . . . . .

Reglas del examen durante el día (batalla entre equipos):

1. Se llevarán a cabo las batallas entre equipos, todas serán supervisadas por un examinador. Cada equipo cuenta con un pergamino, el ganador de la batalla se lleva los pergaminos del equipo perdedor.

2. El equipo ganador seguirá combatiendo hasta 4 veces con otro equipo que el examinador señale. (1) El perdedor esperara indicaciones, si es considerado incompetente para el examen, será descalificado, si es considerado fuerte, se le permitirá continuar un día más.

3. Se apuestan todos los pergaminos. Equipo que no tenga pergamino que apostar no podrá combatir.

Reglas del examen durante la noche: (prueba de supervivencia)

1. No habrá examinadores durante las noches. Todo esta permitido.

Para aprobar el exámen:

1. Deberan llegar a la torre ubicada en el centro del Bosque de la muerte. Con un mínimo de 2 pergaminos.

2. El circuito de vigilancia siempre esta activado, cada equipo acumula puntos durante el examen, contando puntos ganados en batalla, o destrezas en la noche, y número total de pergaminos. El total se acumula individualmente y esa es la nota final del examen.

2. Si un miembro del equipo muere o queda incapaz de seguir. El equipo queda descalificado.

3. Esta estrictamente prohibido abrir los pergaminos. Equipo que desobedezca será descalificado.

. . . . . . .

– Solo porque te conocemos Mitarashi–san… deberías rendirte.

– Ni lo sueñes – contestó la peli morada.

Su equipo había sido un asco, al ser la única estudiante de Orochimaru, no tenía un equipo asignado como tal, la habían metido con un equipo de dos que necesitaba un miembro más. Pensó que su equipo sería fuerte, eran mucho mayores que ella. Pero terminaron siendo fácilmente derrotados. Ella era la única en pie, y aún estaba fresca para enfrentar a Ibiki, Hayate y Tokara. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que sus compañeros sobrevivirían. Tenían heridas fatales, y si no se trataban pronto…

– Piensalo bien Anko–chan… tu equipo necesita atención – le dijo Ibiki, era el más grande de su equipo, fortachón y fuerte. A comparación de Hayate que era apenas un niño escurridizo. – Si no los atiendes morirán, y si mueren… Quedas fuera del examen, junto con ellos.

Miró al examinador en turno, el sujeto asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Esas eran las reglas, y al parecer el sujeto no tenía intención de detener la batalla, era claro por que, Anko estaba tan fresca y a ojos del examinador era fuerte como para dar lucha ella sola al otro equipo. O tal vez probaba que tan consciente era del resto de su equipo.

Miró de reojo a los dos inútiles, si morían ella sería descalificada. Pero si se rendía, perdía la batalla y eso le afectaría mucho. Sin embargo, si perdía la batalla solo se quedaba sin pergaminos ese día, y podría salvar a los dos tontos de su equipo, eso si el examinador consideraba que eran fuertes… Pero el tipo los consideraba fuertes, ¿Verdad? Además, Orochimaru no dejaría que la descalificaran por que la emparejaron con un par de incompetentes. Si hubiera sido ella débil… hubieran detenido la batalla desde que los dos tontos cayeron.

Miró la sangre de sus compañeros en el suelo, Hayate se había encargado de mantenerlos inconsientes, y de dejar una herida grande (pero no mortal) abierta, en un rato podrían morir si se desangraban…

Si luchaba y perdía contra esos tres, entonces estaba segura de que la descalificarían del examen. Eso no lo permitiría…

Así que solo bufó enojada y abandono la postura de combate que tenía. Buscó en un solo movimiento el pergamino de su equipo y lo arrojó a los pies de Ibiki, luego levantó la mano derecha mirando con furia a los causantes, miró al examinador.

– Mi equipo necesita atención médica, no aguantaran mucho tiempo sin ella, los atenderé.– usó la voz mas seria y sin sentimientos que encontró– Me rindo.

El examinador sonrió orgulloso, en verdad la había estado probando, su capacidad de tomar decisiones acertadas en situaciones delicadas. Con un poco de suerte Mitarashi Anko seguiría en el juego. Los otros dos eran un desastre, pero serían fácilmente eliminados en la tercera parte del examen.

– Ganadores, Hayate Gekko, Morino Ibiki, Tokara. – declaró finalmente el examinador, el equipo vencedor se limpió el sudor, Anko los había puesto en una situación precaria, por eso decidieron atacar hasta la inconsciencia a los elementos débiles. – Ustedes tres diríjanse a la parte norte, 10 kilometros, hallaran al siguiente examinador y a su oponente – dijo felicitando a los ganadores, el sujeto tenía un auricular desde el que recibía las ordenes, se notaba en su asentir como si hablara con el aire – Mitarashi Anko, tu equipo perdió, te recuerdo que no puedes tener otro enfrentamiento el día de hoy, ya que no tienes pergamino que apostar. Sin embargo, se te considera a ti y a tu equipo, muy fuerte. Continuaran en el examen un día más. Suerte.

Y con eso el examinador desapareció, y el otro equipo solo se despidió con la mano. Anko no estaba feliz, nada feliz. Primer día del examen, primer enfrentamiento, y se rindió. No, no y no, eso no era lo que la hacía feliz. Estaba enojada, muy furiosa y si esos dos bastardos no estuvieran inconsciente ya, ella misma los haría sufrir hasta que su alma llorara. Pero no podía herirlos más de lo que ya, estaban más que noqueados. Solo se conformó con darles una patada a ambos, y luego uso uno de sus jutsus de invocación, llamó a una serpiente gigante de color azul, y sobre de la cabeza de ésta aventó los dos cuerpos de sus compañeros de equipo, así poder llevárselos a otro lado, a un lugar seguro donde pudiera ella comer y curarlos; un lugar donde también pudieran pasar la noche…

. . . .

Pasadas ya algunas horas, Anko estaba cerca de un río tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para pescar la cena de ese día.

¿Y sus inútiles compañeros?

En una cueva abandonados.

Por abandonados, se entiende que seguían inconscientes, que por alguna razón que Anko no conocía, seguían inconscientes, maldecía por lo bajo a Ibiki y la inmensidad de su cuerpo por causar algunas heridas que requerirían más de un par de días para componerse. Seguramente habrán usado algún somnífero también lo que explicaría que a pesar de sus intentos por revivirlos, estos no reaccionaran. Iba a necesitar ayuda, mucha ayuda… ella sola no sabía más para curar a sus equipos. Pero tampoco iba a ir con otro equipo a pedir ayuda, nadie estaba tan loco como para socorrerla…

Llevaba poco tiempo pescando en realidad, (no, no había dejado sin guardia los cuerpos de sus compañeros, una "adorable" serpiente gigante con colmillos llenos de veneno y ojos del tamaño de una casa, vigilaba la entrada a la cueva donde estaban) pero no había mucho por hacer, no se le ocurría nada, y si se le ocurriera, tendría que esperar a la noche, donde –todo estaba permitido–. Un par de pájaros habían estado rondándola con la intención de robar sus recientes pescados, así que más de una vez empezó a gritar y a dar de golpes al aire para espantarlos; pero éstos pajarracos insistían mucho en volver a vigilar a Anko, quizás en un descuido podrían robar la fresca carne blanca.

En uno de esos momentos, un ave, burlonamente se paró justo enfrente de la Mitarashi, ésta solo lo miró, cansada de estar espantando una y otra vez a las dos malditas aves.

– Si no se van de aquí, les juro que llamaré a mis hambrientos bebés – se refería a sus adoradas serpientes gigantes– y serán la cena de ellos.

El pájaro inclinó la cabeza sin entender ni una sola de las palabras, lo que es más, para acabar con la pasciencia de Anko, otras dos aves se pararon enfrente de ella.

– ¡¿QUÉ TENGO CARA DE ESPANTA–PAJAROS O QUE?! – gritó tan fuerte que los pajarracos volaron asustados y chocaron alas, casi cayéndose al río por el miedo.

_Cara de espantapájaros…_ sus propias palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza_… espantapájaros ... espantapájaros…_

Recordó al patético equipo de esa mañana, al que aún le faltaba un miembro para poder empezar el exámen, ya lo tenía resuelto. Iba a obligar a ese equipo a ayudarla… Por que claro, solo había un ninja médico en todo el bosque…

– Rin.

. . . . . . .

Esa misma noche, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara y Kakashi Hatake, habían tenido un solo encuentro. Un mal encuentro que terminó con un Obito noqueado en un solo golpe. Se habían enfrentado a Gai, Genma y Ebisu.

"El muy baka se atragantó con un dulce cuando iba a usar una técnica de fuego" – se repetía Kakashi todo el tiempo. ¿Podía ser alguien más torpe?

– Deja de mirarme así … fue un accidente – dijo Obito, Kakashi lo fulminaba con la mirada a cada minuto.

– Si, accidente… – primero, llegaba tarde, luego inventaba excusas, y en su pelea… se atragantaba con un dulce. De no ser por esa patada que le dio Gai, el muy bruto Uchiha se hubiera atragantado y quizás hubiera muerto.

– ¡AHH! – gritó Rin de repente. Ambos chicos se voltearon a verla con un kunai preparado para lanzar. – Una serpiente, ¿En serio nos quedaremos aquí? Hay demasiadas serpientes, debemos estar cerca de un nido. – dijo la castaña con su delicada y dulce voz.

– Es por eso mismo que debemos quedarnos. – dijo Kakashi – será el mejor lugar para resguardarnos de los demás. Ya es de noche y todos los que perdieron su pergamino intentaran robar a toda costa otro pergamino para mañana, estando rodeado de serpientes quizás no se atrevan. – mientras hablaba una serpiente pequeña pero inmensamente larga trepaba por un árbol. – Además, son inofensivas.

– Eso es lo que tu dices – respondió Obito.

– He estudiado las serpientes de aquí, las carnívoras no están en esta zona. Y éstas no son venenosas. – dijo Kakashi con voz triunfante. Estaba listo para todo.

– Como tu digas… – Obito era el que en peores condiciones estaba, se había herido bastante grave, además de la patada que recibió. No estaba exhausto, pero tendría que tener cuidado al siguiente día si quería seguir peleando. Además, Rin lo había curado, eso lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

– Kakashi, déjame revisar tus heridas – Rin se acercó a Kakashi, en realidad el Hatake estaba más fresco que una lechuga, pero cualquier excusa era buena para Rin. Excusa que hacía que Obito se sintiera horriblemente mal, sentía que estaba perdiéndola, que ella estaba muy enamorada de Kakashi. Que decepción.

El Uchiha se sentó en una piedra dispuesto a comer un poco, trató de ignorar tan abrumador hecho, la chica de sus sueños, su mejor amiga y la kunoichi mas linda de toda su generación, estaba enamorada de alguien más. O quizás no… quizás, solo quizás, solo era demasiado atenta. Si. Eso debía ser, además de ser linda era muy amable y siempre procuraba la salud y el bienestar de todo su equipo. No estaba enamorada de Kakashi…

¿Verdad que no?

Una serpiente paso entre los pies de Obito, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Pero ni siquiera Rin volteo a mirarlo.

– Las serpientes no me agradan, se arrastran demasiado… y son venenosas. Creo que son los animales mas feos que hay. – dijo en voz alta para hacerse notar. Y si, alguien lo notó.

Las serpientes no sudan, no dejan un rastro y suelen atemorizar a quien las encuentra de sorpresa por que llegan sin previo aviso, te vigilan y cuando están listas para atacar se arrastran en completo silencio como solo ellas pueden hacer, y con un solo golpe…

Atacan.

Fue por esa razón, por el silencio con el que llego, sin un solo aroma, sin un solo sonido que ni siquiera Hatake Kakashi se enteró de la presencia de cierta pequeña ninja que llevaba ya un tiempo vigilándolos.

– La verdad, yo creo que las serpientes son adorables – dijo una voz ajena al equipo, luego el sonido de un kunai desenfundándose hizo voltear a todos – No te muevas.

Obito se dio cuenta que tenía alguien detrás solo cuando escuchó la voz, y casi al momento un kunai le rodeaba el cuello amenazando su vida. Sus compañeros se miraron cuando encontraron a su tercer miembro en tan delicada situación.

– Mitarashi… – dijo Kakashi, no la había oído llegar. Y ella se veía muy cómoda y muy feliz en su posición, de pie sonriéndole a él con una mirada un tanto sádica, con un mano sujetando a Obito por el brazo y con la otra amenazando el cuello de Obito. – Suéltalo, no podrás ganar. – ordenó el peli plata.

– Me subestimas Kakashi – sonrió la pelimorada sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsa, había algo escrito en él que Kakashi no entendía, Anko lo colocó en la parte posterior del cuello de Obito y el papel se fundió con la piel del Uchiha – A no ser que quieras que tu querido amigo vuele el pedazos, los tres me van a obedecer.

¿Qué era ese papel? ¿Cómo rayos se había mezclado con la piel de Obito?

Para Kakashi solo había una explicación: Orochimaru.

Ese shinobi, el sannin, el genio de la aldea… le había enseñado a Anko técnicas que el pequeño peli plata jamás había visto.

– Si yo quiero… Obito explotará en mil pedazitos – dijo Anko para romper el silencio – No importa si huye, no importa si esta a veinte kilómetros de mi, este jutsu tiene _MI_ chakra, así que… no importa donde estés – le dijo a Obito pellizcándole la mejilla – Ahora estas condenado.

Obito se había puesto pálido, la sensación fue detestable, la piel le ardió como si de un veneno se tratase, y sentía que le habían inyectado algo por debajo de su misma piel, algo sólido y pesado, no un simple papel. Rin por su parte había adquirido una posición defensiva, pero al notar la cara blanca de Obito su semblante pasó de firmeza a preocupación. Kakashi por su parte, solo mantuvo el entrecejo fruncido, sin cambiar de postura, el cambio, ya fuera de asombro o de enojo no era adecuado.

Pero si estaba enfadado, a Mitarashi solo le tomó un instante burlarlo y ponerlo el peligro.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente. Anko apartó el kunai del cuello de Obito, a sabiendas de que ya no importaba nada, si ella lo decidía podía acabar con la vida del Uchiha.

– Creo que sabes que es lo que quiero. – respondió Anko guardando su kunai.

– ¿No crees que es un poco bajo usar el chantajismo para obtener nuestro pergamino?

– ¿Pergamino? – dijo Anko dudando lo que le habían preguntado – ¿Tu creés que yo vine por tu pergamino?

– ¿Para que más vendrías? – La peli morada se echó a reir, empujando un poco al asustado Obito que no se había movido de su lugar. Pensó que Kakashi era listo, pero al parecer estaba muy lento.

Rin y Kakashi se extrañaron de esa actitud, ver reir a carcajadas a la fría y ansiosa de poder Anko Mitarashi no era algo que ocurriese a diario.

¿Si no venía ella por los pergaminos? ¿Por qué venia?

– _Viene sola, no viene por los pergaminos… pero algo quiere, y será algo que nos vamos a negar a darle. De otra manera, no nos chantajearía con matar a Obito_ – meditaba Kakashi – ¿A que nos vamos a negar?

Miró a Rin que estaba tan extrañada como él.

– ¡Rin! – recordó que esa misma mañana, Mitarashi se había dado cuenta de las habilidades médicas de la castaña. ¿Qué era lo correcto? No iba a entregar a Rin a las manos de una desconocida maniática. Sin ella el equipo podría morir, definitivamente no era la ninja más brillante, pero no era mala, además sus habilidades y conocimientos habían resultado sumamente útiles ese día. Ni loco, dejaría que alguien la tocara. Además, conociendo a Mitarashi… al terminar cualquier cosa que quisiera con Rin, la ataría de manos y la enterraría viva.

– Bueno, eso si que fue divertido – dijo Anko sentándose junto a Obito, que aun estaba pasmado por lo que había pasado– Ya te di tiempo para pensar. Necesito a Rin.

– Justo como pensé – Kakashi miró a Rin, estaba asombrada pero había cambiado su semblante a uno más serio.

– ¿No hubiera sido más fácil raptarme? – retó la castaña a la Mitarashi

– No, Kakashi no dejaría de seguirme en toda la noche. Y no te dejaría trabajar. Así que les vengo a ofrecer un trato. Hacen lo que yo les digo, y cuando terminen dejo libre a Obito.

– Es un chantaje, si solo me necesitas a mi, debiste pedirlo – le contestó Rin dando un par de pasos al frente. ¿Dónde estaba el resto del equipo de ella? Kakashi interpuso una mano en su camino, – ¿Kakashi?

– Creo que has tomado medidas demasiado drásticas, para algo tan simple. Algo ocultas.

– Con o sin medida drástica te hubieras negado Hatake – lo regaño Anko – si hubiera llegado de la nada, sin amenazas ni nada, me hubieran atacado los tres. Y no hubieran cooperado.

Completamente cierto. De ninguna manera, la ayudarían. No mientras Hatake Kakashi estuviera al mando.

– Pero bueno, si no obedecen … – Anko acarició el cabello de Obito – ¡BUM! – el pobre Uchiha empezó a temblar ante la idea de volar el pedazos, ¿Sería doloroso? ¿Sería rápido?

– No podemos permitir que algo le pase a Obito, Kakashi – le dijo Rin.

– Es verdad – interrumpió Anko – Si Obito muere, todo tu equipo… queda descalificado.

La muerte de Obito no solo significaría fallar en el examen, perderían un miembro de su equipo por una tonta razón. Y en un tonto examen chunnin, de no ser una condición necesaria para pasar el examen…

– Rin – dijo Anko– solo te necesito a ti, pero tendrán que venir los tres. Así no dudarán de mi, prometo no hacer nada… ya con el control de Obito es mas que suficiente. Quiero que cures a mis compañeros de equipo.

– ¿Kakashi?- dijo Rin esperando respuesta.

– No confío en ti. – situaciones donde él no tenía el control, lo incomodaban. No iba a ceder. NO.

– ¡No podemos dejar que Obito muera! ¡Es nuestro amigo! – gritó Rin. – Yo iré.

– ¡No vas a ninguna parte! – ordenó Kakashi – no te dejaré sola, con ella. No sabemos si miente o no. Si algo te pasa, y quedas débil fallaremos el examen..

Un kunai pasó rozando la mejilla de Kakashi, y luego otro paso cortando el cabello de Rin. El ataque fue con tanta precisión que ni notaron cuando empezó. Pero nada ocurrió después, Kakashi miró a la responsable, estaba aún sentada junto a Obito, con toda la calma del mundo.

– Si yo quisiera que ustedes quedaran fuera el examen. Ya hubiera acabado con ustedes.– muestra de ello era su impresionante puntería– Cooperen conmigo.

– No.

Si intentaban huir, Anko activaría el sello en Obito, no importaba donde estuvieran. ¿Enserio no tenían otra opción?

– Lo pondré de esta manera – se levantó Anko cansada de esperar, empujó a Obito que cayó con la cara al suelo – Mi equipo esta muy malherido, solo quedo yo. Si no se curan, será mi final de exámen. Rin, es la única forma que hay para que se curen. Si no me ayudan, mi equipo falla el examen, y si caigo en éste examen – tomó a Obito por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó con una mano, mostrando su fuerza, luego los señaló:

–** ¡Ustedes caen conmigo!**

**Continuará...**

* * *

(1) Tratando de comprender a Kishimoto, en el examen del equipo Minato, eran batallas equipo a equipo, vigiladas por un sensor, pero pues no se eliminaban al perder... Gai y Kakashi llegaron ambos a la tercera etapa. Y no mencione el resultado :) por que es desconocido aun xD solo sabemos que Obito se atragantó con un dulce. Así que intente lo maaaas que pude (me rompí lacabeza en el proceso) para ajustar la idea y hacerla cannon (?)

Muchas cosas pasan en el bosque de la muerte...

¿Ustedes que creen?

¿Quien quiere saber que pasó después?

_Enkelii Chan_


End file.
